In recent years there has been a proliferation of cameras for mounting in vehicles, for the purpose of identifying the state at the time of an accident, avoiding collisions with obstacles and other vehicles, and the like. In members for installing electronic components for mounting in vehicles, including cameras for mounting in vehicles, the space for mounting is limited, and thus flexible substrates whereon electronic components, such as capacitors, are installed are often used in a state wherein they are folded. As prior art regarding such cameras for vehicle mounting, there are technologies such as described in, for example, US Patent Application Publication 2014/0160284, specification.